


Vanity

by Lyledebeast



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Shaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: Kylo has some opinions about Poe insulting his boyfriend.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	Vanity

“He called me skinny.”

Ren’s breath had just started to even out, but Hux knew he wasn’t quite asleep yet.

“What? Who did?” he murmured, his lips so close to his ear Hux could feel as well as hear him.

“That Resistance scum pilot. The one who destroyed the Fulminatrix.”

The mattress shifted as Ren pushed himself up his forearm. “How dare he,” he hissed darkly.

Hux knew it wasn’t about the dreadnought. Ren’s lack of concern about the Order’s military endeavors was worrying at best. At the moment, though, Hux didn’t mind.

Ren draped an arm across Hux’s chest to cup his shoulder in a massive hand, pulling Hux even tighter against him, and stretched out on his side again. It made Hux think, for the hundredth time, of being caught in the coils of an enormous snake, but he only felt protected. Desired.

The pilot’s comment had stung, for a moment. Reminded him of the tears that would gather in the corners of his eyes all those years ago at his father’s scathing appraisal of his teenaged body.

“Vanity, Armitage?” Brendol would snort when he noticed. “What could you possibly have to be vain about?”

Ren’s arm relaxed and dropped, his hand splaying out on Hux’s belly underneath his pajama top.

“Skinny,” he scoffed, as though the slight beggared belief.

Hux tugged Ren’s hand up to his lips, smiling as he pressed a light kiss to each knuckle. After the day he’d had, he deserved to indulge in a little vanity.

“He, ah . . . he said I was pasty, too.”

A vibration tickled his neck when Ren snarled, his hand tightening around Hux’s.

“He’ll pay for that.”


End file.
